Spells
Spells are a group of magical utilities found in Barony that the player and a select few enemies can use to combat enemies, assist themselves or even alter portions of the dungeons. Description While varying extensively in effect and use, spells are defined as any ability that consumes MP (Mana Points) and does so in exchange for a magical ability. Some spells consume mana a single time, releasing their magical effect once their mana cost has been met, while others cast a magic which lingers for as long as the player has mana to sustain the cast or if it is canceled by the player. There are various types of spells found throughout Barony, where each can be separated into several distinct spell archetypes: * Affliction - Causes a negative status effect onto the struck target. * Aid - Casts a positive status effect or bonus onto the caster or an ally. * Offense - Damages a struck target, as well as afflicting any relevant status effect. * Utility - Interacts with the layout and aspects of the dungeon. Obtaining Spells When entering a dungeon, the average class begins without any source of spells and cannot cast any kind of magic. In order to begin using spells, the player must find a spellbook and learn its spell to begin casting that spell. Certain classes begin their adventure with a spellbook or several, allowing them to begin casting those spells once they read the books that contain the spells. While reading from a spellbook is often sufficient to start using its spell, more complex spells often require escalating skill barriers to be met in order to master those spells. Some like Light or Forcebolt require no prior skill training, while Dominate requires a large quantity of Magic Skill to use. INT also contributes to the learning of spells, with each point equating to a point of Magic Skill. Spellcasting Beginner Spellcasting Beginner is a penalty applied to new adventurers who have insufficient casting skill. If this is applied, the character has a chance to "fizzle" their spell. Fizzling a spell will not only use up the mana and fail produce a spell, but will also cause the character to lose a little bit of mana alongside the base cost of the spell. Staffs Main Article: Magic Staffs Staffs are an alternative method to casting spells at enemies and the environment, allowing both for casting without costing any mana, but also to cast spells that could otherwise not be utilized by the current skill level. It also ignores casting skill level, preventing cast spells from fizzling. Using staffs still contributes to both Magic and Casting skills, but can also degrade when used. This makes their utility finite, where a spellbook can provide its spell for as long as the player can spend the mana and had enough skill to learn the spell. There is also a distinct lack of spells, most notably aid-type spells from the potential pool of staff types. List of Spells Learned Spells Spells to learn via Spellbooks. Innate Spells These spells aren't learned from Spellbooks, but are innately known by specific race/class. Unobtainable Spells These spells aren't obtainable through regular game play, they must be cheated in as Spellbooks. Category:Spells